Confessions Lead to More
by Sophia Patience
Summary: No good at summaries. You'll just have to read to find out for yourself. Rated for language and later lemons. I do NOT own Inuyasha,unfortunantly, or any original characters. But I DO however own this plot and the made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

No good at summaries. You'll just have to read to find out for yourself. Rated for language and later lemons. I do NOT own Inuyasha, unfortunately, or any original characters. But I DO however own this plot and the made up characters.

Chapter One

"Damn you to hell you bitch," Inuyasha growled, his hands clutched into a fist as he stared at the female cat demon in front of him.

The cat demon chuckled pushing a strand of black hair from her bright green-yellow eyes. "The names Yuna, dog boy, I expect you to use it, second of all I'm a cat not a dog you mangy mutt," she claimed as she pulled out a sword with a cat at the handle.

Kagome pulled her bow and an arrow out. "Nobody tells my Inuyasha what to do," she claimed as she aimed the arrow at the hideous feline.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. _'Did she just call me **her** Inuyasha?'_ he thought to himself confused. He tilted his head, the Tetsusaiga still pointed at the demon.

Yuna turned to face Kagome. "Is that a challenge?" she questioned raising an eyebrow as a sly grin came to her face.

Kagome nodded and pulled the arrow back. "Mhm," she mumbled. She let go of the arrow, sending it flying at Yuna.

The arrow hit Yuna in the shoulder, creating a bright white glow as the cat demon slowly started to disappear. _'This miko? Just who is she? Her tactics seem… so familiar,'_ Yuna thought a moment before she finally disappeared.

Kagome blinked and ran over to where Inuyasha had stood. "So… now what do we do?" she asked curiously.

"You answer my question," Inuyasha claimed. "Why did you call me _your_ Inuyasha? Am I all of a sudden some ones property, that someone being you?" he asked.

Kagome had to think about that for a moment. Why had she said what she did? A small tinge of red came upon her face. "I… I don't know… I didn't mean to."

"So now what? You deny everything?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't deny that I said what I did I just didn't mean to say it!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha smirked lightly. "Admit it Kagome, over the years you must have developed some sort of feelings over me."

"I refuse to answer," Kagome declared crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so in other words you have."

Kagome's face was bright red. How was she to explain herself now?

Inuyasha blinked and placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. "Kagome I… I," he was lost in words, apparently a first for Inuyasha. He sighed and gave into his temptation, pressing his lips against Kagome's and pulling her close to him. Holding him in her arms tenderly.

Ok it's short, but this is my first fanfic. There are more chapters to come and a two new characters. Anyways, tell me what you think. And what a cliffhanger there huh? Next chapter find out if Kagome returns Inuyasha's affection or not. Who knows what will happen between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome pushed back from Inuyasha's grip, her face beat red. "What's the big idea Inuyasha!" she demanded. Though she had to admit, she had enjoyed Inuyasha kissing her, even if it was for a short moment.

Inuyasha looked hurt, his ears had drooped and his golden eyes had a saddened glisten to them. "What, you saying that you don't like me kissing you?" he asked a bit confused. He still held his grip on Kagome's arm.

"No I didn't say that! Just next time warn a girl before you do something like that," Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha smirked. "So then, you did like it." He pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! What happened?" Shippo asked running up to the half demon and the miko. He had woken up to the sounds of the fight.

Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome. "What's it to you twerp?" he questioned, glaring at the kitsune child.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude, he was just concerned about us," Kagome claimed glaring at the dog demon.

"Who cares if I'm rude? The fox has to learn not to sneak up on people like this," he claimed.

"Errr… Inuyasha," Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Sit boy," Kagome ordered looking in front of her.

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and like that, the demon was on the ground with a loud thud.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked, mumbling into the ground.

"You know exactly what you did."

"No I don't. Tell me already will ya."

"It was for being so rude to poor Shippo."

"So wha…" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence, looking at the glare on Kagome's face. He knew if he finished what he was going to say he would be sat again.

Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms. "So tell me Kagome, what happened?" he asked once again.

"It was just a cat demon is all. Nothing to worry about," Kagome claimed.

A girl with long golden hair and brown eyes walked out from behind a tree. "You're wrong there miss, Yuna was more than a cat demon, she was every rabbit demons worse nightmare. I thank you for getting rid of her," she said.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, and sure enough on top of her hair was a pair of white rabbit ears. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Amarante of the rabbit demons," the demon claimed. Amarante bowed lightly.

"Eh, don't be so sure, I could be your worse nightmare as well," Inuyasha claimed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't dare hurt her," a strong masculine voice said from behind the tree, walking up to Amarante.

"Oh great, more rabbits," Inuyasha, said aggravated

"This is my mate, Kappei," Amarante stated looking to the man.

Kappei put his arms protectively around Amarante's waist. His shaggy brown hair fell over his greenish blue eyes, and his black ears were up and alert for any danger. "If you place even one finger on her you won't live to see another day," he threatened.

"Feh, like I'm scared of a stupid rabbit," Inuyasha claimed.

"Inuyasha be nice," Kagome ordered.

"Make me," Inuyasha demanded.

"Sit boy," Kagome said.

THUD! Inuyasha fell flat on his face once more.

"Next time you'll listen," Kagome claimed looking at the half demon.

"Y-yes ma'am," Inuyasha mumbled.

"So, what brings you two here?" Shippo asked curiously. He had never once heard of a rabbit demon. He leapt out of Kagome's arms and over to Amarante.

"Yuna chased us. There are more cat demons around somewhere; we can't go back home just yet. Not with Amarante and I being killed," Kappei said.

"You can come with us," Shippo said anxiously. He had a big smile on his face.

Inuyasha growled slightly. There was no possible way he would let a rabbit slow his hunt for the jewel shards down.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I think it would be nice to have someone else join us. I'm sure Sango and Miroku won't mind."

"Who cares if they mind," Inuyasha fell further into the ground before he finished his sentence.

Amarante chuckled lightly. "That is a neat trick there."

"Don't get any ideas," Kappei said looking at his mate.

"Come on, it's getting late, the others will worry," Kagome said looking at the demons.

Inuyasha stood up and nodded. "Lets get going," he said. He walked back to where they had been camping, snarling as he walked past the rabbits.

Kagome and Shippo looked at Amarante and Kappei apologetically before the four of them followed Inuyasha.

**Later**

Shippo jumped from Amarante's arms as they all approached Sango and Miroku. "Look who we brought with us!" he called.

Sango turned and looked at the kitsune, then to the rabbits. "Interesting," she said looking at Kagome quizzically.

"They'd get killed if we hadn't brought them with us," Kagome claimed before the demon slayer and monk could ask.

Sango nodded lightly and sat on a log. "Works for me then, but what about him?" she asked pointing at Inuyasha.

"It's not up to him," Shippo said quickly.

Miroku laughed. "I'm sure he hates that," he stated.

Inuyasha growled and walked over to the fire and sat in front of it, his sword in front of him.

Amarante looked back at Kappei then sighed, sitting in a pile of grass. Her ears twitched slightly as the fire crackled.

Kappei drooped his ears and sat behind his female, holding her protectively in his arms once again.

Kagome looked at the two rabbits then to Inuyasha. She thought back to the kiss that had happened earlier. She smiled slightly and walked over to Inuyasha, then sat on his lap and curled up into his arms.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome wide eyed, and looked at the monk, demon slayer, and kitsune. They where all watching him confused. He sighed slightly and put his arms around the miko, and held her gently. He watched her with a slight smile as she fell asleep in his arms.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"I don't think we want to know," Sango claimed. "Come on we should all get rest," she said lying on the log she was on.

Miroku and Shippo nodded. Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and fell asleep while Miroku leaned against Sango's log and slowly fell asleep there.

Amarante looked at her mate. "Do you think we'll be safer here?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Kappei nodded slightly. "We should be. But for now we can only hope. Now get some sleep," he ordered nudging Amarante's neck.

Amarante yawned slightly and curled up close t Kappei, closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep, Kappei soon to follow.

**Ok to clear some things up, Amarante is me and Kappei is my boyfriend. Yuna was supposed to be a girl at my school who is a total bitch, but we won't discus that right now. Well anyways more to come! Tell me what you think of it so far and give me some suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amarante slowly opened her green eyes and looked around. "W-where am I?" she asked with a yawn. She looked at Kappei and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up," she said in a whisper.

Kappei stirred and looked at his mate. "What is it?" he asked looking at his mate.

"I don't like being awake by myself," Amarante claimed.

Kappei held Amarante closely to him. "Well then go back to sleep."

"It's nearly sun up."

Kappei raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"It means eventually the others will wake up too, now come on."

"I'm up Love, no need to be so demanding."

"I'm not demanding," argued Amarante.

Kappei chuckled slightly. "I know you aren't."

"Know she's not what?" asked a little voice.

The couple looked at Shippo. "Nothing," Kappei replied.

"Just tell him for peat's sake," Inuyasha said walking up.

"It was a private conversation that's what," Amarante claimed a bit annoyed.

"But out of their business Inuyasha," Sango ordered.

Kappei stood and lifted Amarante up. "Thank you miss uh…."

"It's Sango," the demon slayer claimed.

Kappei nodded slightly.

"Kagome is the girl who brought you here, the monk is Miroku, that little guy is Shippo," Sango said pointing to the kitsune. "And the stubborn jack ass is Inuyasha."

"What did you call me?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha was on the ground. "What did I do now?" he asked with a sigh. When the spell wore off he stood up. "I swear that bitch is going to kill me," he muttered.

Kagome walked over with her bag on her back. "So, are we going to go yet?" she asked tilting her head.

Inuyasha nodded with a grunt. "Fine, let's get out of here," he said. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and headed away from the others.

They all blinked and followed.

"What's the big idea of leaving us behind?" Kagome asked walking along side Inuyasha.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, you guys need to learn how to keep up."

"I think you need to learn how to wait."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled slightly.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at the miko.

"Oh nothing, I just never realized how cute you look when you're angry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Y-you really think so?" he questioned

Kagome nodded as her face slowly turned red.

Inuyasha grinned slightly. "Well then, look who's finally confessing to stuff like this," he said jokingly.

Kagome glared slightly. "Don't make me say the s word."

Inuyasha gulped. "Oh, right… that word."

Kagome smiled and laid her head lightly on Inuyasha's shoulder as they all walked along.

Inuyasha could feel his face starting to turn red. "K-Kagome…" he stuttered.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"What will the others say of this?"

Kagome thought a moment. "You know what, it doesn't really matter."

Inuyasha smiled and put an arm tenderly around Kagome's waist in a protective manner, he knew eventually he would get what he had longed for, Kagome as his mate.

**That night**

Everyone lay sound asleep, everyone that is, except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So Kagome… did you really mean what you said?" Inuyasha asked in a soft whisper, holding the girl close.

"You mean what I said earlier?" questioned the curious Kagome.

"Yes."

Kagome nodded slightly. "I did," she responded.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile. "And here this whole time I thought you hated me. I guess that's kind of foolish though huh?" he asked.

Kagome looked into the half demons eyes. "No, it's not. I guess in away those where the vibes I was giving you, and I'm sorry for that. Truth is Inuyasha… I-I…"

"I already know, there's no need to say it," Inuyasha said helping Kagome out some. He pulled the miko closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "My Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome blushed slightly with a slight gasp. "Inuyasha… what's happening to us?"

"You mean what hasn't happened to us," he responded. He stood up and lifted Kagome into his arms. He walked into the forest, away from the others so he could be alone with her.

"What are we doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking into the soft golden eyes she had loved so much. Especially when they where fixed on her with a soft gaze.

"You'll see," Inuyasha replied as he pressed his lips against Kagome's once more, pulling her close into his arms.

Kagome didn't resist the temptation this time. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, giving into the kiss.

Inuyasha put his hands on the miko's waist and stroked her sides gently, getting a satisfied sigh from the girl that he held tenderly in his arms. He traced his tongue along her lips, nibbling lightly on the lower lip until Kagome had parted them, allowing him to explore her mouth gently. Before he did anything more he broke the kiss and undid the blouse to Kagome's school uniform.

Kagome blushed brightly at what Inuyasha was doing to her, but she wasn't going to stop him, she gasped when the demon had unsnapped her bra and slipped that and her shirt off of her.

Inuyasha stared at the perfect breasts that greeted him, and touched one lightly, before he caressed it fully. He kissed down Kagome's lips to her neck, and down to one of her breasts, licking it gently.

"Inu…yash," Kagome said with a pleased sigh. She reached up and took the red kimono top off of Inuyasha. Then pulled her upper half away from his lips and took the white shirt from him. She admired his rippling muscles and his ivory colored skin. She smiled slightly with a red face, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome… be my mate, please?" Inuyasha asked practically begging before he started to kiss her neck.

Kagome blinked and nodded with another sigh. "I will."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome's skirt off of her. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped at what he saw, underneath the skirt wha a black thong with a few rhinestones on it.

Kagome's face was beat red, but that didn't stop her from pulling Inuyasha's kimono bottoms off of him. She gulped, underneath, Inuyasha was completely bare, and his manhood was hard and erect. _'My gods… will that thing fit?' _she thought to herself looking at the size of it

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was staring at him. He smiled a bit then took a claw and snapped Kagome's thong off her. He couldn't help but to moan a bit, the smell of the miko's arousal made his manhood even harder, he almost couldn't stand it. "Kagome," he whispered looking over the slender bare body in front of him. He couldn't take the torture of his manhood getting harder from the smell. He pushed Kagome into the tree and pushed his manhood into the tight feeling of Kagome's womanhood, breaking her virgin barrier right away.

Kagome let a soft scream from the bit of pain. "Inuyasha," she whispered clinging into the silver hair of the demon.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes, pausing a moment. He waited till he was certain that his mate was no longer in pain and continued with what he had started. He pulled his manhood out a bit before ramming it back into her. When he knew she was ok with what he was doing Inuyasha picked the pace up, ramming harder and faster into her.

Kagome's back arched as she dug her nails into the mane of hair in front of her. She knew neither herself nor Inuyasha would last very long. Her breathing was heavy and quick.

Inuyasha made one final thrust as he felt Kagome's juices flow out and around his manhood, causing him to shoot his warm seed into her willing body. "Oh gods Kagome, I never thought we'd do something like this," he said. He pulled out of the tight space and pulled Kagome as close to him as he could. He kissed her neck softly before he bit lightly, making his marking on his mate.

"Do you think…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, as she blushed more.

"If you're not careful your face might stay red if you blush to much," Inuyasha said laughing lightly. "Now then, do I think what?" he asked.

"Do you think maybe just this could make me pregnant?" Kagome questioned finally spitting out what she had wanted to ask.

"Listen Kagome because I'm only going to say this once. YOU said you would be my mate, meaning you knew what could come. And if you happen to become with child we rest on finding the shards until the pup is about oh say, Shippo's age, and I'll be making sure you get taken care of both here and in your own time. Those rabbits will probably figure something out tomorrow because their smelling is as good as mine, so don't be shocked," Inuyasha claimed.

Kagome nodded slightly as she finally caught her breath. She couldn't help but place a soft kiss on the halflings lips. "Inuyasha, I love you," she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled Kagome's neck. "And I you, my Kagome," he stated. He blinked and handed Kagome her clothes. "Sorry about the under garment," he said.

Kagome giggled and put what hadn't been ripped back on. "That's ok, I have more in my bag," she claimed.

Inuyasha got his kimono on and took Kagome into his arms. "And now to get some sleep," he said jumping back to where the group was and laying near the fire and holding his mate in his arms as they fell asleep.

**Ok my first lemon to be posted ever. I want honest comments about everything so far. And tell me what more can be done to improve the story. Eventually there will be two more characters joining the others. So keep in touch and enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amarante's nose twitched as she tossed and turned in Kappei's arms. Her ears turned as sweat started to show on her face. The young demoness was having the worse dream of her life, a dream of her past.

Amarante's Dream:

"Give it up rabbit girl," Yuna said glaring down at Amarante, holding a small rabbit demon in her grasp.

_Kappei held his mate in his arms as she wept into his shoulder. "What do you want with my child?" he asked, pain was in his eyes as he watched his and Amarante's little miracle squirm in the grip of the cat woman._

"_Why, to devour him for my lunch of course," Yuna claimed pushing a strand of her brown hair from her green eyes, her brown tail and cat ears twitching as a sly grin came across her face._

"No! Takeshi!" Amarante cried turning quickly and reaching out for her son. Tears streamed down her face watching her son trying to escape from the devil cat.

"_Mommy! Daddy help!" Takeshi called with a cry._

_Amarante couldn't take the pain in her heart any longer. She pulled from Kappei's grasp and glared up at the feline. Her normally short claws grew out as her anger and pain mixed in her heart. Long and deadly her claws stopped growing, next came her teeth, they grew out to past her chin._

"_Mommy?" the little boy said confused with more fear. He didn't know whom he feared most, his mother or the cat threatening his life._

"_Make one move and he dies right now," Yuna said angered with the rabbit._

_Kappei grabbed Amarante's arm and held her tightly. "Calm down," he whispered as he pulled her back to him and ran his fingers lightly through her blonde hair._

_Amarante sobbed as she changed back to normal. "Either way… we loose our son," she cried into the strong shoulder._

_Kappei couldn't hold his own pain back anymore. He held Amarante closer to him and hid his face into her hair as a solitary tear trickled down his face._

_Yuna grinned. "Smart rabbits. Now then I shall take my meal and be gone," she said. She turned with Takeshi in her hand and took off._

"_He's gone," Amarante said with a gasp._

"_She won't kill him, I doubt she will. We'll find our son," Kappei said, anger in his voice._

_Amarante looked up as more tears stained her face. "But when?" she asked choking back a tear._

"_I don't know when, but we will get Takeshi back."_

: End Dream

Amarante woke up quickly and turned quickly. "Kappei, Kappei wake up," she said with a soft cry.

Kappei's ear twitched as he woke up. "Are you ok?" he asked in a whisper.

Amarante shook her head as a tear trickled down her face. "No… we have to find our son, I want Takeshi back."

Kappei sat up. "You had the dream didn't you?" he questioned.

Amarante nodded. "I miss our little boy so much," she claimed clinging to her mate.

"We'll find him, I didn't smell the scent of his death on Yuna the other day."

This brought some comfort to the female. "Think we can try and find him now that the wicked cat is gone?" she asked.

Kappei nodded. "We'll get help from the others."

"I hope we find him soon."

"Shhh… calm down, we will," Kappei said in a hushed tone, rocking his lover lightly in his arms. "Go back to sleep, I promise I'll stay here."

Amarante nodded shuttering slightly as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**In Kaede's village**

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little boy called as he walked around in a village. His blonde black spotted ears twitched as he looked around. It was Takeshi; he had escaped the evil cat, and knew now that she was dead. It was safe for him to wonder around some.

Kaede heard the sound of the little kitten cry outside her little hut. She grumbled lightly before she headed outside. "For peat's sake what is wrong child?" she asked.

Takeshi looked up at the priestess. "I'm lost. I was captured a few weeks ago by an evil cat demon named Yuna, and she was going to eat me for her lunch. But now she's dead and I want to go back to my mommy," he said with a soft sniffle.

"Yuna? She's finally dead?" Kaede questioned.

"You knew of here."

"Heavens, everyone knew of her."

"Well she took me from my parents, and now I just want to find them."

"Hmmm… Inuyasha and the others should be here soon. I'll end ye with them to find your parents."

"Oh would you?" Takeshi asked looking hopefully up at the old priestess.

"Certainly child. Can't leave you in the forest all alone."

"Oh thank you Miss!" Takeshi said bowing.

"Why don't you go to get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on you till Inuyasha and Kagome get here."

Takeshi nodded and looked around. "Where do I sleep?" he asked tilting his head.

"Come on inside," Kaede said leading the kitten into her hut and made him a little spot to sleep in the corner.

Takeshi bowed slightly. "Thank you ma'am," he said before he hopped into bed, falling asleep right away.

**Ok Takeshi wasn't an expected character, but I thought it would be nice to show that the rabbits truly where mates and had a child. What will happen when the small family of three is reunited? Who know, find out later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Inuyasha woke up just as the sun started to rise. He looked around then stared at the rabbit demons, something about them smelt a bit unusual from when he had first come into contact with them. He sniffed the air in their direction and blinked. Was that, fear he smelt on the female? He sniffed once more. Yes, it was, and a bit of sorrow as well. _'Exactly what did happen to them?'_ he asked himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said confused as she woke up and turned over to face her mate. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, at least not with me, but with them," Inuyasha claimed pointing to Amarante and Kappei.

"What do you mean?"

"Their scent has changed since last night, fear and sorrow runs through the females blood. The smell almost sickens me."

"Inuyasha, that's rude."

"There's something they aren't telling us, and I'll find out what it is somehow."

"Maybe they don't like to talk about it," Kagome suggested.

"Then they can't follow us anymore."

"Inuyasha they'll risk getting killed."

"I want to know what the hell is going on here."

"Takeshi," Amarante muttered as she slept.

"Takeshi? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kappei woke up slowly hearing Amarante's soft cry. "We'll find him," he whispered nuzzling his mate's neck gently.

"Hey rabbit, who's this Takeshi?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed voice.

Kappei blinked and looked at the dog demon. "He's our son, he was taken by Yuna."

"Oh my, that must be sad," Kagome said with sympathy in her voice.

"He's not dead, I didn't smell the scent of his death on her. Amarante and I are hoping and praying to the gods that we can find him," Kappei said.

"We can help," Kagome offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but we don't even know where to look."

"Hmm… let's see Kaede first, then we'll go look for him," Kagome stated.

"Kaede? You mean the priestess?" Kappei asked.

Kagome nodded. "Mhm, we get our herbs from her, and we need some."

"Finding the kid will slow us down," Inuyasha claimed.

"Sit boy."

THUD! (( A/N: Yes, Inuyasha was back on the ground. ))

"We'll be more than happy to help," Kagome said. "Right Inuyasha?"

"Right," Inuyasha said aggravated.

"Then it's settled when the sun is up we go to Kaede's then search for the child.," Kagome claimed.

"Thank you so much Miss Kagome," Kappei said bowing.

Kagome smiled. "Any time," she claimed.

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll have the sixth one up eventually. Sorry my chapters seem so short. Anyways, keep reviewing and telling me what you think!


End file.
